We Are Warriors: Ashe
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A competition and want of a better life brought our world and theirs together. Another person had picked up the Frost Archer's bow. Character belongs to Aloasa
1. Chapter 1

**New Chosen arc! Completely new person, completely new Champion...this one actually takes place a bit during the previous three's arcs (Talon, Kat and Cass). We also find out...Cira _hates_ meetings...**

Chapter 1

Andrew absentmindedly tapped his pen on the table before him, he hated going to these meetings…they were long, boring, and always ended with someone getting mad. Every once in a while a fight broke out, which is why his 'boss', the CEO, had him there…to break it up should something happen.

He looked to the side at the bored out her mind red-blonde young woman beside him. She'd started digging her fingernail into the table, carving out intricate patterns with a faint scratching sound. Andrew gently nudged her, startling her slightly.

"You're supposed to pay attention," he told her.

She leveled a stormy-blue glare at him, pinning him with the full force of the odd two person, one body gaze that made Andrew's hair stand on end.

"You dragged me into this, my boredom is _your_ fault," she growled.

"You had to be introduced to this at some point," Andrew said simply, "Better now while you're on break than when you're in school,"

Another glare before she sighed and leaned her head on her hand.

"I'm so _bored_ ," she grumbled.

Andrew chuckled, gently patting her back before looking at his 'boss'. The CEO gave a wry grin as he looked at the young woman who was returning back to her 'doodling'.

"Miss Noble," he said, making the woman jump nearly five feet straight up and getting Andrew to snort, "What would you suggest?"

"Um…c-care to rep-p-peat that?" Cira started, tapping her chest as her voice glitched slightly.

"With toxicity levels rising in the community, we need something to dilute that," was the gentle reply, "Do you have any ideas?"

Cira was quiet for a few seconds before opening her mouth to speak…just to have someone cut her off.

"She's just a player, what would she know about this business? Yes, she's a beta tester, but what qualifies her to be here?" a rather overweight man with piggy eyes demanded.

Andrew saw the subtle glow of Cira's skin out of the corner of his eye, he reached out and put a hand on her abnormally warm arm, feeling her nearly vibrate in anger under his palm.

"Easy," he warned as the CEO also caught her gaze.

"Considering that she is the first in a long line of beta testers for singular Champions, this does concern her as it's a likely possibility that her Champion will be in the pool," the CEO said, "You'd do well to remember that,"

Cira visibly calmed, her faint glow sputtering and dying as she settled back in her chair…no, that was someone else. Andrew watched in faint amusement as golden, not blue, eyes glared at the other man, watching him with a warrior's practiced gaze.

"There's also the very real possibility that she'd take you down faster than you could blink," Andrew chuckled.

The CEO gave a wry grin as Leona looked away, her cheeks flushing scarlet before she cleared her throat.

"If I may give a suggestion to our _problem_ …" she finally said, "Would you considering making a tournament in the major cities where each server is? That way we can have the sum- _players_ work together better,"

Andrew looked at her sympathetically as she flustered over the words. Poor Leona was still getting used to the idea of, at least for this world, being nothing but pixels on a screen when in reality she was a living, breathing person.

"That…is actually a very good idea," the CEO smiled, "We'll have to enact that as soon as we can. I'll gather the heads of each server and have them work on that,"

"Are there no other ideas?" the man from before demanded.

"Unless you can come up with a better one," came the reply.

"Highly doubt it," Cira muttered, getting a nasty look from the man.

She calmly turned her gaze to him, one eye glowing gold, the other a stormy blue. Andrew was dying inside from holding in his mirth as the other man quailed under the dualchrome glare leveled at him. Cira and Leona both in perfect sync and control, evenly balanced between each other.

"Alright, Sunshine, that's enough," he finally choked out, "I think he gets it,"

Cira gave a soft laugh and settled back in her chair.

"And with that, I think we're done here. Miss Noble, Mr. Summers, would you mind if I talked to you two in private…it's…about the other beta testers,"

Cira and Andrew looked at each other and nodded as the others started filtering out and they followed the CEO to his office to talk.

"Hey, Cira, hi Uncle Andrew," came a female voice, getting the First Chosen's attention as a girl with indigo hair and golden eyes stood in front in front of the door.

"Hey, Ryo," Cira greeted, "We'll be out momentarily…keep an eye out?"

"Always," Ryo grinned, a flicker of fire curling around her fingers.

"Be nice, Ryo," Andrew teased, ruffling her hair affectionately, "No frying anyone,"

"If they don't look cold I won't," Ryo laughed as Andrew and Cira walked into the office.

* * *

 _Months Later_

Nineteen year old Amelia Whitworth gave a sigh as she tapped her cap on her thigh. Since League's LAN server announced that they would be holding a tournament in her home town, _with_ a cash prize nonetheless…to say she was excited was an understatement. Some of her old classmates that played had contacted her and asked if she'd want to join them. Amelia of course said yes…

After all, the odds and ends jobs weren't enough to keep her afloat for long…considering that without a family there was no one to take care of or take care of her.

"Hey, Mia, you ready?" her classmate called.

Amelia gave a lopsided grin and nodded, walking towards the arcade. This was the preliminary round, one of the first to determine who would make the finals. She followed her classmate to the 'Rift Arena'. There was already a fair amount of people in the room, all eager to watch the showdown. It felt like the whole of her neighborhood was there.

She sat down in a chair next to her four other teammates. Top, Jungler, Mid, Support…they were all there. And then there was Amelia in AD Carry. She cracked her knuckles as she signed in, getting to her account as the mods sent an invite to the teams. The door opened and two men walked in. One a well-built young man with dark-hair and glasses covering his dark eyes, the other a slightly heavier man with black hair and dark eyes and didn't look like he wanted to be there at all.

"Our moderators for this game are two representatives of RIOT Games!" the announcer called, "Please welcome Shane Korrigan and Agustin Bukalow!"

The crowd cheered as the two representatives gave short waves/nods.

"Good luck and have fun, Summoners," Mr. Korrigan said, his pale eyes flashing brightly and the matchmaking began.

* * *

 _Weeks Later…_

Amelia grinned, looking around the brilliantly flashing lights of the convention center. The stands were filled with people, everyone wanting to see who would win in this final battle on the LAN server. Amelia and her team had fought long and hard to get here…but, if what she'd seen with her teammates in this road…there might be a problem.

Her team had the typical solo-que mentality, always more concerned over the K/D/A ratio rather than the game itself. And one misstep here…could cost them _everything_.

She sat down in her designated chair next to her Support.

"Ready for this?" she asked.

"Yeah, it'll be interesting to say the least," he chuckled, "I'll just do my best to get you fed, sound good?"

"Sounds great,"

The lights went crazy for a second and the people in charge introduced the two moderators for this final round of games. Amelia didn't pay attention to names, but she _did_ notice they were _very_ different from the ones that had been watching earlier. These were two women to start with. One a sturdily built red-blonde with stormy blue eyes, the other a tall, willowy platinum blonde with eyes as blue as True Ice.

"Good luck and have fun," the red-blonde started, her voice warm and gentle, "May the best Summoners win!"

Amelia grinned as the two moderators disappeared and the lobby bloomed into life. She smiled and locked in her champion, smiling as the cool blue glow washed over her.

"Let's do this," she grinned.

The battle was long and hard…they _barely_ won and that was only because the enemy team had failed to kill the Baron. Her team was fighting within themselves, the other team had won two and Amelia's team had won one…whoever won this next round would either win the award or force it to round five.

They were going to let the teams have a break, thank God, but still…the hostility and anger within her team worried her.

"You look like you're having a difficult time," a female voice said.

Amelia turned around to see the tall, platinum blonde moderator standing behind her.

"Oh, it's…" Amelia sighed, "My team is fighting with each other instead of the enemy. They've got it in their heads that the K/D ratio is more important than the team or the objectives. I just…I don't know what to do,"

The moderator gave a slight smile and put a cool hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"You've got the heart and soul of a leader," she said, "You'll find a way. I do suggest you figure it out soon though…you don't have long,"

Amelia frowned, looking at her.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"Because…I see a lot of someone I know in you," she admitted, "She wanted to unite her team as well. They're still fighting…but they've united against a common foe,"

Amelia opened her mouth to speak…

"There you are!" came the warm voice of the other moderator, "Ashley, don't scare us like that…Andrew about had a fit,"

"I'm _fine_ , Cira," Ashley sighed, "I'm on my way back…actually…I want to talk to Andrew. There's something I need to tell him,"

The other woman looked at her curiously before Ashley turned to Amelia.

"I wish you good luck, Amelia Whitworth," she said, "I look forwards to seeing you again,"

And she walked off with every bit of regal bearing that a queen would have while Cira followed with the grace a warrior or knight would.

"…What did I just witness…" Amelia blinked before shaking her head and looking at her squabbling team, "It doesn't matter…I need to stop this and stop it _now_ ,"

She made her way over to the team and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Look, I _know_ all of you want to end this with good scores and stuff," she said, " _But_ , if we don't shape up then we are going to _lose_ this. We need to work _together_. After this here…we can go our separate ways and go back to playing ranked or normal or whatever. Right now…we need to play like a five man team rather than a solo-que scrub. Understand?"

Her teammates looked at each other silently before her Support spoke up.

"She's right," he said, "I want to win this…very much so. But if we keep acting like toddlers, then we won't,"

"What do you say?" Amelia asked.

The other teammates looked at each other again before returning to Amelia and nodded, smiling.

"Let's kick these guys' teeth in!" the Top Laner grinned, smashing her fist into her palm.

* * *

Game four went by and Amelia's team won through their _much_ improved teamwork and the other team underestimating them. However, this fifth game…this was the one that would be a bloodbath. Both teams were two and two, whoever won this one would be the winner of the whole thing.

"Remember, no matter what, we're going to come out on top no matter if we win or not," Amelia said, "if anything, we've become a better team,"

"Amen to that," their Jungler grinned, "Let's…make this _fun_ ,"

He cracked his knuckles and put on his headset, locking in his Champion. Amelia watched as the rest of her team did the same and she smiled as she hovered over her champion.

 _"Well, Ashe, let's make this one heck of a ride,"_ she thought as she locked in.

The game was bloody, as was predicted. Everyone's towers save for the nexus towers were down. Each team had at least one inhibitor down and Elder Drake and Baron were being fought over with great viciousness. Whoever won the next team fight…won the game.

Amelia saw the enemy Jinx gunning for her nexus, so she fired Ashe's Enchanted Crystal Arrow at her and recalled with the Baron buff speeding her way. She shot out of base, firing a volley before getting the four stacks of Ranger's Focus and firing away as the arrow slammed into Jinx with an explosion of ice. The two Carries fought, firing at each other with great viciousness until the supports showed up…and Amelia slew Jinx while Braum blocked Jinx's ult.

"Nice job," she called to her support.

"No pro…Mia! Lux!"

Amelia tried to move, but was sniped by Final Spark. She sat back, watching the death timer with irritance. Down for a minute…

The rest of her team fought valiantly and Amelia was back up again, immediately firing an arrow and locking down one target long enough for her teammates to end one life before she got to her team and started fighting for real.

In the end, the other team was just harder to kill and had more damage in the way of their midlaner and their toplaner. They put up a fight, but it wasn't enough. Their nexus exploded and the red glare of 'Defeat' blazed across their screen.

The convention center went wild as they saw what happened and the teams both got up.

"GG," the Jinx player smiled, extending his hand to Amelia, "That was brutal. To be honest, I thought we were going to beat you guys 3-0. But you guys pulled through,"

"We realized we needed to play like a team," she said, "But you guys fought hard too,"

"Miss Whitworth, may I speak with you?" a male voice asked.

Amelia turned around to see a man in a dark fedora with pale icy-blue eyes. He extended his hand to her.

"My name is Andrew Summers, I work for RIOT games and I know why you joined this competition,"

Amelia frowned.

"You joined this for money, I know that," he told her, "And while this would have given you perhaps a year's worth of money, I want to offer you something that would give you a lifetime to survive on,"

Amelia blinked rapidly as she cocked her head.

"What are you talking about?"

He gave a smile and offered his hand.

"Let's go speak someplace more private,"

Amelia nodded and Andrew led her to a conference room. He motioned for her to sit down and Amelia did. She looked up at him expectantly.

"As you know, I work for Riot, what you don't know…is that this, the League and its Champions, Runeterra…is all real,"

Amelia raised an eyebrow before laughing hard.

"You're joking," she laughed…only to see that he wasn't, "…You're…not…"

"No I'm not joking," he told her, "These Champions are living breathing people and creatures. They have lives, families…and they tend to take likings to the children of Earth. Sometimes well enough that they offer these Earth Children a chance to live a better life, whether due to grievous injury, threat of imprisonment or, in some cases, monetary reasons,"

He reached under the table.

"One such Champion, has told me she wanted to give you a better life, Amelia," he told her, "She was very adamant about this,"

"Who?" Amelia blinked…only to freeze as Andrew set a bow carved from sapphire _ice_ on the table.

"This bow belonged to one of my distant ancestors," he explained, "It currently belongs to the Queen of the Freljord. You've been Chosen by Ashe, the Frost Archer. Do you accept her offer, Amelia? To become her and fight for the League? You will be well taken care of, a hefty salary to keep you alive and living comfortably for the rest of your life…"

"I accept," Amelia said immediately, reaching for the bow and feeling its frigid curve slide smoothly under her fingers, "I accept being the new Frost Archer,"

 **Alright, next should be these two getting to know each other better (yes, that was Ashe herself at the competition...that's why she wanted Amelia as her Chosen so badly).**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred, Elise, Evelyn: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Taric-Mi-Stowagan**

 **Nautilus-NyanTacocat**

 **Nasus Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon, Katerina, Cassiopeia-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Varus-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven Darius-mooseman3**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-friend**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne, Fiddlesticks Shaco-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista Hecarim-friend of mine**

 **Lulu-another friend of mine**

 **Jhin- The bacon tsar**

 **Malzahar-Erindor**

 **Lucian Thresh-FanboyX**

 **Azir Xereth- Mi-Stowgan**

 **Yasuo-ShadowWalker967**

 **Gangplank Miss Fortune-CoordnationIsKey**

 **Garen-Lt. Darkhound**

 **Syndra- Lamker**

 **Lee Sin-Idrisil**

 **Aurelion Sol-Wish Upon a Sol**

 **Kha'Zix-Navarog**

 **Sion Urgot Malphite- Exodus2150**

 **Ekko-flamezero55**

 **Lux-HGoltara**

 **Ashe-Aloasa**

 **Zyra-hiatuspermit**

 **Nidalee, Taliyah, Annie-Featherleap**

 **Gnar-PLAINAWESOME**

 **Vel'Koz-Old Unreliable**

 **Twisted Fate-SnowPrincess20**

 **Lissandra-Zesterios**

 **Warwick- The Phantom Denizen**

 **Ezreal-Frost Giant 10**

 **Ahri-Foxy Royal**

 **Vladimir- JackTheReaperV**

 **J4-FicFansEverywhere**

 **Camille, Jax, Akali- 30CaliberDonut**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. Had a bit of writer's block as well as some papers and projects I've had to do for my classes. Anyway, here's the last bit of Ashe's arc.**

Chapter 2

Amelia sat on a rooftop, watching the people go by underneath her. She reached for the True Ice bow at her side, feeling its cool, slick sides under her fingers.

"I don't even feel the bite anymore," she said softly.

 _"You're getting used to it,"_ came the voice of Ashe, _"Even I have a hard time feeling the cold now,"_

Amelia gave a smile as she picked up her bow and walked back downstairs into her apartment of glass and silver metal. Andrew was not lying to her…she was living comfortably now and no longer afraid of being turned out on the streets. She still kept her job, even though she was still recovering. Who knows…maybe she'd actually be able to go to college now?

She opened up the fridge, seeing that she was almost out of food. Perhaps it would be a good thing to go to the store and stock up…years of experience taught her that keeping the fridge stocked was always a good idea. You never knew what would happen.

Amelia grabbed her bag, her bow shattering into shards of blue light as they 'melted' away. She gasped, fear going through her only for Ashe to laugh.

 _"Don't worry,"_ she told her, _"easy storage. It'll reappear when you need it…if you need it that is. You didn't break it,"_

"That's a relief," Amelia breathed as she headed out the door and into the hallway, making her way to the front door.

Her hometown was a bit strange. Mansions were built next to ramshackle houses built of tin and wood…rich and poor lived next to each other, sometimes in harmony, sometimes in dissonance. Amelia knew she could _technically_ build a mansion with her newfound paycheck, but, like Andrew had suggested. It was best to get something simple and live as if nothing had changed so as to not draw attention to herself.

* * *

Amelia walked into the store, grabbing a basket and walking in, smiling as she made her way past the check out and to the long aisle ways filled with food and other necessities.

 _"All of this, having all this, would be such a blessing to have in Freljord,"_ Ashe noted.

"You don't have markets?" Amelia asked.

 _"In the capital, yes, but most of this comes from traders that come from the south. I sent a peace offering to the Winter's Claw…but that boar-riding barbarian sister of mine_ burned _all of it…those poor children…they looked so thin. All I wanted to do is help them…"_

"I sure hope you win the civil war," Amelia muttered, "I can't imagine what Sejuani would do…or Lissandra,"

 _"I fear for both of them taking the Freljord,"_ Ashe shuddered, _"I made an alliance with Lissandra and the Frostguard…never have I been so_ wrong _. I should have listened to Tryndamere and my own instincts…"_

She gave a huff.

 _"Unfortunately, I was young, naïve and wanting allies to combat Sejuani should she attack my people. My husband warned me he had a bad feeling about Lissandra…so did Quinn when she visited the Freljord. But I did not listen,"_

"That's what I wanted to know about Tryn…do you really love him?"

Ashe gave a light, bell-like laugh.

 _"Of course I do! At first, I married him just to unite our tribes. But…he proved that he truly is a good man. He loves his people and loves me. Those horrible rumors some people started up about Pantheon visiting me in the night…I thought that Tryndamere was going to murder the poor boy. Not to mention the hurt and anger on Leona's face…"_

She gave a shudder that reflected itself down Amelia's spine.

 _"If there is one thing I never want to see again…it's that expression on her face. Leona is still a child, at least, compared to most of us. But she's one of the few that I_ really _do not want to make mad…if only for the reason of the Targonian people's hidden rage. I thought Tryndamere was frightening when he got enraged…the people of the Mountain are methodical, living embodiments of War. They think and calculate and_ will _kill whoever they go after,"_

" _Leona_ …the Pacifist out of the three Targon Champions…"

 _"Beware the Peace-makers, for in the name of peace, you don't quite know what they'll do. She bottles her anger, so my advice, do not make her mad. Because that storm brewing inside her won't stay in its bottle once she gets angry,"_

"Good to know," Amelia nodded.

She reached for a can on the top shelf right as the sound of gunfire peppered the store. Amelia and the other people in the store immediately dropped down out of instinct. She turned towards the entrance just to see a troupe of men by the registers. Amelia felt her vision blur and she felt she was looking through a telescope as Ashe took control.

The Frost Archer quietly slipped towards the back, not making a sound as she seemed to melt into the background while the robbers rounded up the other shoppers.

 _"What are you doing?"_ Amelia asked.

"You can't end this if you are caught," came Ashe's simple reply, "So we're going to pick them off one by one, incapacitate them before they can hurt anyone,"

 _"…You-_ we - _can do that?"_

"I _was_ a hunter and warrior before I was a queen," Ashe snorted, "I know a thing or two about ambush,"

The cool, slick curve of their bow materialized in her hand and Ashe willed an arrow to form on the bowstring, curls of super-cooled air roiling on the icy arrows as a patch of frost formed under her feet.

 _"Whoa…"_

Ashe waited, watching as the patch of frost grew, sweeping over the floor like spilled water. When she was satisfied with how big it was, she slowly stood up, watching as the robbers terrorized the other shoppers…and she fired an arrow at the light above them, making the arrow of ice shatter and catching the hooligans' attention.

"You idiots! You missed one! Get her!" the leader yelled.

The two robbers ran down the aisle, gunning for the Frost Archer, but Ashe gave a smile, her ice-blue eyes bright as she slipped away…and the robbers slipped on the patch of frost, comically flying into the air before landing hard on the ground.

This…was going to be _fun_.

* * *

The robbers slowly got to their feet. The frost path had melted by the time they recovered, leaving cold water behind. The girl had disappeared. The bigger of the two pointed in on direction.

"You go that way, I'll go the other," he said.

The smaller nodded, painfully rubbing his backside as he limped down the left wing. The bigger growled, making his way down the other wing.

"Alright, girlie, where are you…"

He barely made it two feet before pain exploded in his shoulder and then again in his leg. He yelled, grabbing at something long, thin, and _cold_ that was jutting out of his shoulder and, he figured, his leg. He ripped out the object, staring in shock at the crimson coated shard of _ice_.

"What the hel-" he gave another scream as another pain erupted in his other leg, forcing him to the ground.

A flicker of blue clothes and red hair caught his vision and he snarled, swiping his hand out to catch her…but he missed and she was gone.

On the other end of the store, the smaller robber was having just as much luck. He could see little flickers of the girl, a flash of red in her hair, a flicker of blue in her clothing…but he could never get a clear sight of her.

"Where are you…" he grumbled…

Right as a shard of ice pierced through his leg, sending him to the ground and pinning him to the floor. He shrieked and another shard went through his other leg, making sure he wasn't going to be moving any time soon.

* * *

Ashe gave a soft sigh as she made her way through the store. Amelia'd already called the police, so they were on their way. She'd only go after the lead robber if he came after her…or threatened the other shoppers. She gave control back to Amelia, her icy-blue gaze fading to brown.

"That was intense," Amelia whispered.

 _"Just stay calm,"_ Ashe instructed, _"The police are coming, they'll be here soon. Shoot the light when you get closer, catch his attention and slip into the hostage group,"_

Amelia gave a nod, raising her bow and firing an arrow. The light spat sparks, making everyone duck down, covering their heads, and Amelia quietly slipped into the group right as the police burst through the door and took down the lead robber and his two cohorts in the back.

 _"They can never find out about what you are,"_ Ashe told Amelia as the latter felt a surge of pride in her chest as she watched them lead the robbers to the cars, _"For your own safety,"_

"Why?" Amelia asked, "Who would…"

 _"Someone has been hunting Chosens,"_ Ashe explained, _"We don't know who, we don't know_ why _…just that they are,"_

Amelia watched the police…only for a shock of cold to run through her. She shivered and froze as she caught sight of her hair. The once red hair was starting to streak with pale, platinum blonde.

"Uh…Ashe?"

 _"We're being Summoned…it's time you meet the First Chosen and let her train you,"_

And her world burst into fragments of snow and ice.

* * *

When Amelia opened her eyes, she was no longer outside. She was in a high-ceilinged room with warm tan-colored marble tiles on the floor. She looked around the room and caught her reflection in a mirror, seeing the tall, willowy, platinum blonde frame of Ashe's Classic skin. The only thing different was her eyes, still Amelia's brown rather than the frosty blue of Ashe's.

"Wow," she breathed.

 _"Are we done admiring ourselves?"_ Ashe teased, _"We need to be moving, Amelia, she's waiting on us,"_

"The First Chosen?" Amelia asked.

"I've been called that on many occasions," a sun-warm, female voice said, making Amelia turn around…just to face the red-haired, blue-eyed form of Leona, "But never have I had to track a newly Chosen down to train them in the Institute,"

Ashe took control.

"I apologize, Cira, we were a little caught up in everything,"

Leona, Cira, laughed.

"No worries, Ashe," she smiled.

Her stormy blue eyes lightened to a sun-bright golden color.

"Cira needed a little nudge to get out of that room," Leona teased her Chosen, "Lazy,"

She gave a slight wince and then a playful smile as she laughed again.

"You are and don't you dare lie to me…I know you better than anyone else, Cira Noble,"

 _"Cira Noble…wait a second…she's the second moderator!"_ Amelia yelled.

"Andrew would only let me go and watch if Cira would watch over me," Ashe said gently, "She is very good at what she does. Something she and Leona share…one of many things to be honest. There is very little they disagree on, they are a perfect match for one another,"

 _"Playing matchmaker are we?"_ Amelia asked slyly.

"Hush," Ashe scolded, "It is not becoming for a queen to act like that,"

"Speaking of," Cira started, "I believe it's time for you to get back on the Rift, your highness,"

Ashe laughed, shaking her head.

"I've been waiting for months," she said, "It's been a while since I've seen Freljordian skies,"

And with that, she followed the Radiant Dawn to the Summoning Platform to begin the match.

* * *

Cira yawned as she stretched, wincing slightly as she heard the creaking of metal and her hologram faded away, letting her long white hair tumble freely down her back. Her circuits flickered slightly and her visor dimmed as she rubbed her hands…servos…

"It never fails to unnerve, Leo," she said.

 _"I know…but, unfortunately, this is how things are. We can't change it,"_ came the reply.

The hologram flickered back on and Cira gave a slight laugh, shaking her head.

"Still doesn't mean I wish it didn't," she replied.

"We all think that," came Andrew's voice, making Cira turn to face him.

"Didn't anyone tell you to _knock_ ," Cira teased, "For all you knew their could have been someone changing out of their armor or something,"

Andrew gave her a 'really' look and shook his head.

"Trust me, that's one lesson you learn fast…and one you _never_ forget," he muttered.

"Who'd you walk in on…" Cira grinned.

"None of your business," he retorted, holding up another picture.

"Another?" Cira blinked, "I swear, they're coming faster and faster…it might end up that all the Champions will have Chosens at this rate"

"Wouldn't surprise me," he shrugged, handing her the picture of a dark-haired and eyed young man with deeply tanned skin, "David Allen,"

Cira looked at the picture closer, seeing what looked to be a glowing bat of some sort in his hands, though she knew better. That 'bat' was a clock hand that his Champion had stolen off of Zaun's clock tower, the strange device at his hip that glowed with faint, blue-green light.

"Hello, Ekko," Leona smiled.

 **And that's it for Ashe...for now...don't worry, she'll be back soon enough. Next is our favorite time-** **traveler...God knows what made David catch his eye and what made these two get together. And yes, that rumor did happen. _No_ it is not true...but according to the Journal that League made...Pantheon was making Nightly visits to the Frost Archer. Yeah...I can see Leona and Tryndamere taking that well...good thing it wasn't true!**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions already taken:**

 **Leona: me**

 **Kindred, Elise, Evelyn: The Kitsune Girl Ahri**

 **Gragas: RoboticFreeze**

 **Diana: MMiladinova**

 **Jinx: minifox1**

 **Kayle: sop56**

 **Fiora: Oceanbourne**

 **Pantheon: boyfriend**

 **Viktor: ckies**

 **Shen Zed: HLZB**

 **Tahm Kench, Caitlin, Vi: Tourvelix**

 **Wukong: Unbiased Friend**

 **Rek'Sai-TheFallenGeneral**

 **Kog'Maw-Croziff**

 **Taric-Mi-Stowagan**

 **Nautilus-NyanTacocat**

 **Nasus Renekton-Hero LumiEre Luminite (brother characters)**

 **Quinn-TheDecieverOfLumosity**

 **Talon, Katerina, Cassiopeia-HyperZEROXL**

 **Bard-amohugz**

 **Varus-Kage Sunaipa**

 **Draven Darius-mooseman3**

 **Udyr-Zoozibble**

 **Braum-Hairy**

 **Sona-friend**

 **Veigar-sylver9895**

 **Nocturne, Fiddlesticks Shaco-TheSmilingMask**

 **Kalista Hecarim-friend of mine**

 **Lulu-another friend of mine**

 **Jhin- The bacon tsar**

 **Malzahar-Erindor**

 **Lucian Thresh-FanboyX**

 **Azir Xereth- Mi-Stowgan**

 **Yasuo-ShadowWalker967**

 **Gangplank Miss Fortune-CoordnationIsKey**

 **Garen-Lt. Darkhound**

 **Syndra- Lamker**

 **Lee Sin-Idrisil**

 **Aurelion Sol-Wish Upon a Sol**

 **Kha'Zix-Navarog**

 **Sion Urgot Malphite- Exodus2150**

 **Ekko-flamezero55**

 **Lux-HGoltara**

 **Ashe-Aloasa**

 **Zyra-hiatuspermit**

 **Nidalee, Taliyah, Annie-Featherleap**

 **Gnar-PLAINAWESOME**

 **Vel'Koz-Old Unreliable**

 **Twisted Fate-SnowPrincess20**

 **Lissandra-Zesterios**

 **Warwick- The Phantom Denizen**

 **Ezreal-Frost Giant 10**

 **Ahri-Foxy Royal**

 **Vladimir- JackTheReaperV**

 **J4-FicFansEverywhere**

 **Camille, Jax, Akali- 30CaliberDonut**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
